Conversations
by 5UP3RN47UR4L
Summary: The boys are having conversations...that's pretty much about that...
1. Such a baby

This is my very first fanfiction story so please let me know how did you like it!  
Oh, and another thing: English isn't my mother language so I'm sorry about all grammar mistakes...  
Enjoy!

**Sam's 6 and Dean'd 10.**

Sam:"It hurts"

Dean: "I know. That's what a disinfectant it's supposed to do when it's working."

S: "I don't _want_ it to work…"

D: "Yeah, I figured…Now hold still, I'm not done yet."

S: …

S: "You done yet?"

D: "No."

S: …

S: "Now?"

D: "Almost."

S: "It's still hurting you know…"

D: "Yeah, I know. But like I said it's what it's supposed to feel like."

S: "Why?"

D: "I don't know! Now stop being such a baby. I have to put a bandage on your knee."

S: "Sorry Dean."

D: …

S: …

S: "Are u done yet, Dean?"

D: "Yeah, I'm done. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

S: "I guess not. Can I have my lollipop now?"

D: "A lollipop? I don't remember promising you any candy…"

S: "In school they always give you a lollipop when something is hurting and you don't make a fuss about it."

D: "So you think you deserve a lollipop, huh? 'Ow Dean, it's hurting' "

S: …

D: "Sam?"

S: …

D: "Aw, come on, Sammy!"

S: "Am I a baby 'cause I want a lollipop, Dean? 'Cause I don't wanna be a baby…"

D: "There's no reason for you to cry…Okey, I was an asshole. You were a good boy, Sammy. "

S: "Yes, you were an a- " _Shnif..._

D: "_Sam!_"

S: "Sorry Dean."

D: ….

S: ….

S: "So can I have my candy now?"


	2. Normal things

**During this conversation Sam's 8 and Dean's 12.**

D: "What are you doing Sammy?"

S: "It's Sam, you know."

D: "I know."

S: "So would it hurt you to use my real name for once?"

D: "I use your real name, Sammy. All the time, when I'm not using your nickname which happens to be Sammy and I like that name. "

S: "Well I don't like that name so stop calling me that."

D: …

S: "What do you want Dean?"

D: …

S: "Dean?"

D: …

S: "For the love of-…You really want to call me Sammy, don't you."

D: …

S: "Dean, say something."

D: "It's just… I want you to have something normal in your life, you know."

S: "Like what?"

D: "Like a freaking nickname you don't like!"

S: …

D: …

S: "Dean?"

D: "Yeah?"

S: "You give me more than that, you know."

D: "What do you mean?"

S: "You give me a nickname I don't like but you also give me an annoying big brother who can use that stupid name. That makes two normal things."

D: "Yeah, I guess you are right."

S: "Like always."

D: "Bite me. "

S: …

D: …

D: "Hey Sammy?"

S: "Yeah?"

D: "You know I would do anything to give you more of those normal things, right?"

S: "Yeah, Dean, I know."

D: "Good."


	3. Keeping promises

**And the last one. Sam's about to leave for college so he's around 18 and Dean's 22.**

D: "So you really are leaving, huh?"

S: "Yes, Dean, I am."

D: …

S: "You've got a problem with that?"

D: …

S: "Dean?"

D: "No."

S: "Liar."

D: "So what?"

S: …

D: "Yeah, that's what I thought."

D: "So you are just gonna ditch your family like that?"

S: "So you are just gonna blame me for everything? You think it's all my fault, huh?"

D: "No."

S: "Yes, you are."

S: …

D: …

D: "So are you?"

S: "What?"

S: "Just gonna leave us here?"

D: …

S: …

S: "Dean?"

D: "What?"

S: "You remember when we were kids? You were like twelve or something when you promised me one thing. You remember that promise?"

D: "Sam…"

S: "Do you?"

D: "Yeah, I do. I remember promising I would give you every single normal thing I could. I remember that."

S: "Well this is one of those things I would like to have in my life. What I would like you to be able to give me, Dean."

D: …

S: "Dean?"

D: "I don't know can I give you this, Sammy. I didn't mean this when I said those things."

S: "Then what did you mean exactly?"

D: …

S: "Dean?"

D: "I don't know, okey! Not this at least…"

S: …

D: "I don't want you to leave. I meant you could have normal things with me, you know. "

S: "You know that's not possible. You are a hunter, Dean. I – "

D: "And you are not? Don't give me that crap, Sam! You are as much of a hunter as I am and you know that."

S: "But I never liked that job, Dean. That kinda life. That's the difference between you and me."

D: "Yeah, and I could never leave my family like you do."

S: "Dean…"

D: "But I guess there's no way to hold you here. There's no reason for you to stay."

S: "Dean…"

D: …

S: "Please Dean, I'm sorry. I wish I could stay."

D: "Then stay."

S: "We already had this conversation. Don't make this so hard."

D: "For who?"

S: "Okey, Dean, I've had it! I'm sorry this is hurting you but you've got to let me go. You promised me that once."

D: "I didn't promise you that…"

S: "Can I trust your word?"

D: "Oh you don't get to call me a betrayer!"

S: "Can I?"

D: …

S: …

D: "Yes, you can, Sammy."

S: "Thanks Dean. I knew I could count on you."

D: "Yeah."

S: …

D: "Sammy?"

S: "Yeah?"

D: "Can I ask you a favor?"

S: "Anything Dean, anything."

D: "Don't call me, ever. You can have your normal but it doesn't include me, remember that."

S: "Dean…"

D: "Goodbye Sammy."

S: …

D: …


	4. Getting the candy ?

**Dean and Sam are back together again and looking their father and working the 'Woman in white' case. **

D: "So I guess we have to go see if this Joseph Welch would give us something to work with."

S: "You really think Dad was after this thing? I mean, he would've checked the job was done!"

D: "And it's our responsibility to make sure it is done."

S: "Well Joseph Welch it is, then."

D: …

S: …

S: "Dean – "

D: "Don't".

S: "You didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

D: "Yeah I knew. You had that look in your eyes."

S: "What _look_?"

D: "The one which says 'I'm gonna get all emotional on you'"

S: "No I wasn't!"

D: "Yes, you were."

S: "Dean – "

D: "Don't argue with me, I'm your big brother. If anyone knows your looks it's me, man."

S: …

S: "So what was I gonna say then?"

D: …

S: "Don't you _dare_ to turn on that radio, Dean. What was I gonna say?"

D: "Nothing I don't already know."

S: "Like?"

D: "Like 'I'm sorry' or 'I wish you could understand my choices'"

S: …

D: …

S: "You forgot the 'I wanna be normal'"

D: "Oh yeah, I did."

S: …

D: "I'm just waiting for my lollipop."

S: "What the hell are you talking about?"

D: "You once said to me that when something is hurting you and you keep going all the same there's a treat waiting for you. You know, some kinda reward for behaving yourself."

S: "Yeah, and I guess I wasn't even in school yet, Dean. Don't make some stupid analogs about what I said when I still wore diapers."

D:"Well that's kinda hard 'cause you wore them so long. I would have to forget a lot of things you've said."

S: "Whatever, dude. And you wasn't exactly 'behaving yourself' back then either…"

D: "Shut up. I let you go like you wanted me to."

S: "You make our relationship sound like we are _in marriage_ or something!"

D: "No, I don't!"

S: "Dean, I was just going to college, you know. A lot of people go to school in some point of their lives."

D: "Well we aren't 'a lot of people'"

S: "And is that supposed to mean I can't do anything with my life? Have any dreams or goals? Have a life _without_ hunting? Is it like 'once a hunter always a hunter', huh?"

D: …

S: "You seriously think like that, don't you."

D: …

S: "_Dean_?"

D: "Would you shut up about that already? What do you care what I think anyway? My opinion hasn't stopped you before why would it make an effort now?"

S: …

D: …

S: "I'm sorry Dean but I'm afraid I don't have any candy for you."

D: "Yeah, that's what I thought too. So let's not bring up this conversation ever again, shall we."

S: "I'm sorry Dean."

D: "Sam, what did I _just_ say?"

S: …

D: "Thank you. Now what do you think this woman in white is all about?"


End file.
